Thief of Hearts
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Ronnie changes his look, not realizing he's nothing but a pawn in Filkins' sadistic game, but when he captures the interest of just about everyone on campus the player becomes the played... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, ROUGH PLAY! XD I hope you like and if u can, please please review! Thank You and ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE, ROUGH PLAY, VIOLENCE **

**This was a request by _pinkylicous_! XD I hope I did an okay job...I really make poor Ronnie suffer in this one...Well, i do that in every one my fictions but they always have a happy ending...I promise! Keep that in mind while u read this. X3 **

**I hope you like it and if u can, please pleas please leave a review. I'll appreciate it greatly! X3 **

**Also, I do NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters! (well, except Alex. X3) **

_**Thief of Hearts**_

'You know, there's something I always wondered about you. Are you a fag? Are you secretly gay for Filkins? Because honestly, all you ever do is stand by his side like an obedient pet. Do you secretly want to get rewarded for being a good boy and get fucked by him?' Ronnie was mute while Ryan posed his questions. His reacting emotions were so sudden they actually froze him, though intense anger and cold shock were the two most prominent ones...

'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' Filkins' abundant laughter bounced off the walls. They were behind the school gym where they were sure to be left alone. The two bullies dragged their quarry there to do what bullies usually do but neither had expected for the fat queer to suddenly find a pair of balls.

'I'm gonna kill you!' Ronnie shoved the young boy into the wall with enough force to break a bone. His rage was blinding him and he saw nothing but red. Ryan crumbled to the ground and Ronnie kicked his unprotected stomach with all his might, causing the other to curl up and moan in pain. He threw another blow and another and was about to do more damage when he felt himself being pulled back.

Battle frenzy made him struggle against the hands holding his shoulders and he managed to bring his foot one more time on Ryan's thigh, ignoring the suffering yell. Blood ran freely down the side of the boy's head and it began to pool around the crumbled body on the ground. Good. Ronnie didn't feel an ounce of regret for his actions, his anger still clouding his judgement.

'Enough! Come on, we gotta bail.' Filkins pulled him away and he allowed himself to be dragged but his eyes continued to throw daggers at the pathetic pupil left behind. He only moved his gaze when they turned a sharp corner and Ryan disappeared out of sight. He swallowed dryly and his visions swam for a moment. The crazy frenzy began to dissipate and it left him feeling sick to his stomach.

Suddenly he found himself under the same treatment as he'd given Ryan a few minutes ago. His bones rattled with the shock of being shoved against a rigid vertical surface. Filkins' fingers dug into his biceps and he winced, certain he would find bruises later. He didn't have to look at Filkins to know he was pissed.

'Mind telling me what the fuck was all that about?' Filkins was inches away from Ronnie and the younger bully tried to move as back into the bricks as possible. He desperately wished to suddenly discover the secret ability of passing through physical objects...Like Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. But this was not a Marvel comic and he was nothing more than a boy stuck in a tricky situation with no hope of help from on high.

'Nothing. He just got on my nerves.' Ronnie turned his head to the side, looking at the ground, aware of Filkins' scrutinizing and unconvinced gaze. He could feel the other's hot breath across his skin and he clenched his jaw harder, feeling the muscles along it strain to the point of hurting.

'So you nearly killed him because he _got on your nerves_? Look at me.' Ronnie reluctantly did as he was told and when he realized Filkins was even closer he felt his mouth go dry. 'You know I don't give a shit about that little dweeb but if you do something incrementing like that you better be smart about it, you hear? You're no good to me in jail and believe me, if you're gonna commit a crime I won't stick my neck out for you.' The words hurt but it wasn't anything new to Ronnie. He knew the sort of man he was hanging around with, bullied or not. He knew the sort of man he'd fallen for...

'Sorry...' Filkins held him pressed to the wall for a handful of seconds more before he pulled back. Ronnie found himself regretting the loss of their close proximity. His hands automatically reached up to rub soothing circles across the freshly injured flash but Filkins pretended not to see this and smirked.

'Why the hell were you so riled up anyway? Fatty's joke was hilarious. Or are you some sort of homophobe?' Ronnie swallowed again and struggled to plaster a fake smile across his lips. Of course Filkins would take it as a stupid joke...He was actually relieved about that since being invisible was better than being rejected. At least this way he still had the chance to be around the young adult. It was pathetic, he knew that, but he couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat when Filkins called his name, or the way he felt like he was burning up when the other touched him though there was nothing affectionate in said touch. He couldn't help falling deeper and deeper into this destructive mess and he couldn't break his fall either. He knew he was going to crash to the ground and break like glass but he couldn't stretch his wings and fly away.

'Nah. It's not that. I was just in a bad mood, nothing else.' Even if it was said as an insulting joke, Ryan hit the nail on the head with more precision than he dreamed possible. Ronnie just prayed to whatever deity chose to listen for Filkins to continue treating this as nothing more than a silly fantasy.

'That's too bad. And here I thought you really had the hots for me.' Ronnie's heart came to a complete stop and with it so did the rest of the world. Panic widened his eyes but he managed to check in the urge of darting away like a scared rabbit.

'Wh-What are you talking about? You're crazy.' He sounded about as convincing as a thief caught with the loot in his hands.

'Oh really? Why so scared then?' Filkins re-closed the distance between them, defiantly invading Ronnie's personal space, and the younger bully found himself pressed against the wall once more, only this time the situation was a thousand times more alarming. Filkins was a breath away from fully closing the distance between their lips and Ronnie's eyes unconsciously trailed down while his lips parted oh so invitingly...

'No...I just see you as a friend.' Even as the words left his whispering lips the pang of regret roused his heart from its impromptu cardiac arrest. Filkins was not an idiot. He knew damn well when someone was lying to him and he found the prospect of teasing Ronnie for his obvious crush too delicious to pass. His smile turned into a full grin and he moved closer, his nose touching Ronnie's, and made as if to kiss the perfectly complacent lips in front of him but slightly tilted his head up just as they were about to make contact. He repeated the tease again and felt Ronnie's desire practically radiating from his entire body.

'You know, I would be interested in fucking you for being such a good pet.' Ronnie had to repeat that sentence before his mushy brain could begin to make heads or tails of it. He didn't understand what was happening but Filkins' scent was all around him and his heat and he was quickly losing it. Even if the older man was just baiting him, and he had a feeling that was exactly what the bully was doing, he wanted to bite so very much. Even if he would end up like a gutted fish...was it so bad to indulge just once? 'But not when you look like this.' Filkins stepped back and Ronnie's head began whirled. What just happened?...He stayed pressed to the wall because he still had to make some sense of it all and, frankly speaking, he didn't trust the steadiness of his feet.

'What...What do you mean?' Ronnie was proud of actually managing to say something with _some _dignity, pathetic as it was...The man haunting his dreams and keeping him up at nights with unfulfilled desires just said he was willing to sleep with him so there was no surprise when his bones turned to jelly.

'I mean that you're always wearing those baggy jeans and t-shirts. How am I supposed to admire your assets this way? Hm?' Ronnie glanced down at his clothes and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He never felt self-conscious before but all of a sudden he saw himself as a hobo.

Filkins smirked when he saw the way Ronnie's face crumbled. Frankly he didn't give a rat's ass about the younger bully's alleged feelings and he certainly didn't share them. In fact, he saw the whole thing highly amusing and he was curious to see how far Ronnie would go, searching for scraps of his attention. This was nothing but a game to him...

* * *

It was show time. Ronnie got out of the car, purposefully ignoring his mother's 'have a nice day honey' remarks. He honestly hated getting a ride from her but it was still better than walking, especially since he lived quite a sizable way from school, or taking the bus with all the other shmucks. Usually Filkins came around to pick him up but the guy was unpredictable. Sometimes he just didn't bother, but that was okay. Ronnie was grateful for the times he did have the chance to be trapped in a closed area with Filkins and he always felt his heart drop when he knew the ride was over...Yet another entry into his pathetic biography of misery.

Leaving the woman who gave birth to him behind, Ronnie walked towards the towering building which housed his further education. He passed the other students, many faces which he recognised, and he studied their reactions from the corners of his eyes while keeping an impassive expression. Truth was, he was very curious to see what they would think and, though he was reluctant to admit it, a little weary.

The fake-blonde cheerleader checked him out, stopping in her tracks and shamelessly running her eyes up and down his body. Interestingly enough he received the same reaction from the school jock...He filed that information for later. Actually he seemed to find approval and lustful looks wherever he looked, in the faces of females and males, and his dread vanished. His confidence began showing through his stride and the grin stretching across his lips.

But as flattering as those reactions were, there was only one person's approval he truly craved and he wondered where he could find said person. He looked around the parking lot and sure enough, the sleek car was in its rightful place, basking in the centre of envious attention. The great thing about having a fearsome reputations was the freedom to leave your things, no matter how precious or expensive, in the wide open without fear of damage. After all, who was crazy enough to put themselves against a guy who had no qualms about nearly running over three freshers?...

Ronnie entered the school premises and made his way down the corridors. He had a pretty good guess where he could find Filkins...Usually when he was this early he would go to a secluded place where he was sure to be left alone and did some reading. He had to keep an image of perfection after all and his parents back home expected straight As on his every report card. No As meant no money and that meant no power. Filkins was far too intelligent to let that happen. Only Ronnie knew about this side of him and he also knew that letting this cat out of the bag would ensure the permanent release of his soul from its earthly body, and he wasn't ready to meet his Maker...

Sure enough, Ronnie's eyes fell on Filkins' back bent over some book. It only took him four tries to find the current empty room and that was quite the achievement considering there were five corridors vacant. The Asian was so focused on the words he didn't register the slight screech of the opening door, nor his partner in crime's soft approaching steps. Ronnie was close enough to see the title of the book. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it wasn't one on the curriculum.

'The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova? Really?' Filkins' glared up, ready to beat whatever unfortunate soul dared interrupt him in his makeshift oasis of peace, but when his dark eyes drank in the sight his entire expression underwent a rapid change from anger to pure surprise...

Filkins, unaware he was imitating the popular kids from earlier that morning, shamelessly ran his eyes up and down Ronnie's body, drinking in his new 'look'. Tight black jeans which emphasised the long legs nicely were held up by a brown leather belt, the buckle a dark silver. The characteristically loose hoodie was gone, replaced by a tight dark blue t-shirt. It fit Ronnie's built like a glove, revealing sculpted muscles which were usually hidden by the long sleeved shirts. 'Bite Me' was written in bold black writing across Ronnie's chest and Filkins had a fleeting image of doing just so... His book dropped on the desk, landing on the wooden surface with a dull thud.

'The hell happened to you?' Ronnie's heart practically did a happy dance, Filkins hungry look sending direct jolts down south. Unfortunately it only lasted a moment and his heart sank when Filkins' eyes narrowed in that threatening way which always reminded Ronnie of a feral wolf.

'What're you talking about?' Filkins sat up and neared Ronnie, his clenched jaw and balled fists promising great pain. The younger bully flinched and moved back but Filkins was too fast for him and he grabbed Ronnie by his shirt, pulling him close. So this was how a frog felt when it was staring in the eyes of a snake, just before it was eaten? Good to know.

'I'm talking about your sudden need to look like a cheap slut. What gives?' Ronnie's head began to spin. He really didn't understand why Filkins was behaving this way when all he's done was follow his advice. Why was Filkins looking at him with a crazed look like he's done something unthinkable?

'So you don't like it?' Ronnie tried not to let his disappointment show, especially since it took him the better half of yesterday to convince himself that he didn't look cheap and with one fell swoop Filkins managed to wipe out all his hard work. The unfairness of the whole thing hurt just as much as any of Filkins' physical blows. At least that would heal with the passage of time...

'No I don't. You look like a fag.' Filkins could see the dejection and pain in the other's eyes but he continued to hit him where it hurt. Why? Because he did like it. He liked it a lot actually and the thought of finding Ronnie hot scared the hell out of him. He wasn't into guys. He wasn't! This was only a game. Ronnie's feelings didn't count for shit. They didn't!

'I did what you told me...' Ronnie's voice was lower than a whisper, so low in fact it was only their closeness which allowed Filkins to catch the words. His fingers tightened their hold and threatened to tear the material apart, unconsciously bringing Ronnie even closer to him. He managed to get a whiff of herbal scents which he assumed to be the other's brand of shampoo and his anger intensified.

'Then you're a stupid fag. Did you really think I'd be interested in someone like you?' He burst into laughter, ignoring the way Ronnie's eyes dropped and his facial muscles tightened with the need to keep from crying. 'You mean nothing to me. You're only a pet.' He suddenly pushed Ronnie away from him. 'You know what? I don't even give a shit about how you look. You wanna have every sleazy old man check you out, fine by me. Happy pounding.' He was nothing if not highly capable at keeping a perfect mask on. He did it on a regular basis when brought up face to face with the parents of his more talkative victims. 'Now make yourself useful and go get me a soda.'

Ronnie bit his lower lip, holding onto the pain for dear life. It was the only think keeping the tears in and whatever was left of his shredded dignity. Without so much as another word he turned to leave, heading for the vending machines, doing what he always did. Following order like a good dog with his tail between his legs.

The older man smirked so Ronnie could hear him, so he would know just how happy he was about his humiliation. But as soon as the other was out of sight Filkins' mask cracked. His sardonic grin vanished and his cruel eyes softened. He stood like that for a moment, the anger twisting and turning inside his gut in a sickening way, before he dragged himself back to his book. He picked it back up but no matter how hard he concentrated on the words they seemed to scatter under his gaze like a swarm of chaotic ants.

They seemed to spell out only one word, 'Ronnie'...

* * *

'_Terry...' Filkins silenced the soft moan by hungrily devouring the lips below his. His hands gripped the hem of the t-shirt and tore it apart, the sound of ripping cloth echoing off the stone walls. The hips below his bucked, letting their groins meet in lovely friction and he groaned into the eager mouth. The scent of mint and eucalyptus filled his lungs, or was it meadow flowers? _

_His hands felt up the toned muscles below their fingertips, roughly groping all the right spots and extracting a stream of delicious whines and gasps from the other. Long legs joined around his waist and brought them even closer together. He suddenly realized the body below his was wearing no trousers and he was free to drive inside the warm tunnel of muscles. The breath was knocked out of him when he felt that same tunnel tighten around him just hard enough to make the experience fucking amazing. _

_His hands pressed flatly on either side of Ronnie's head, his eyes seeing the younger bully for the first time. The parted lips, the deep blush, the head thrown back in ecstasy showing a perfect view of the bridged throat...It was all fucking amazing and Filkins bent down to mark the softly tanned skin. Ronnie's hair fell over the rim of the teacher's desk and the wood screeched with each one of his powerful thrusts. _

_Everything became a frenzy, a mad dance of desire and lust. Sensations washed over each other, pleasure mingling with pain, and Ronnie's voice seemed to resonate with his very core. Hearing his own name gasped from between those sinfully sexy lips was like lightning striking his nervous system. _

'_Terry!' _

Filkins blinked and reality bitch slapped him out of the steamy daydream. Things around him fell into place with a mind whirling speed. The students around him, all seated at their desks, the four white walls on all sides of him, the voice of the new blonde substitute at the head of the class...Filkins' eyes moved briefly over the teacher's desk and he swallowed empty air, recognising the same desk on which he was ravishing Ronnie a mare second ago.

He could still hear that seductive voice and see those glazed, pleading glance every time he blinked. His fingers clenched the rim of the desk hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Frustration built inside him and it was ready to burst much like a devastating volcanic eruption. It didn't take long for him to locate the source of his violent emotions. He was sited in front of him actually, as always, and if he so wished he could have reached forth and strangled the life out of him. Him and his damn new makeover which started all of this. He had been perfectly fine a week ago when Ronnie was nothing more than a steady presence in his life, but now he wanted more...

Ever since that stupid morning when he showed up in those mouth-watering tight clothes Filkins had been filled with a mad craze for the younger boy and the more he denied it the more he lashed out at Ronnie in order to vent his irritation. Yet no matter how much he abused him, insulted him, belittled him, the guy refused to change back to his old persona! It was maddening! And he couldn't very well be honest about his motives...He couldn't very well say that he wanted to rip the clothes apart and fuck Ronnie until he couldn't even remember his own name. Oh no, he could not.

And that wasn't even the worst part of it. It was the jealousy. Over the past couple of days Filkins had become positively green with envy. He saw the way other students looked at Ronnie, especially behind his back. He heard what they said about him, about what they'd like to do with him. Had they always seen Ronnie through these eyes or was this just a direct effect of his revealing new attire? More importantly, was all of this really his fault since he was the one who technically gave Ronnie the idea to change his way of dressing? No! It was Ronnie! It was all Ronnie's fault and the way he walked, moving his hips ever so slightly in a teasing way... Had he always walked that way?

Fortunately the whispers and glances dissipated quickly, mostly because anyone who so much as dared to think of what was HIS in a lusty way met with a swift injury. He was tired and irritated and his increase in bullying put anyone who crossed his path on high alert. Why was he exhausted? Again, it was all Ronnie's fault! He's been haunting his dreams and Filkins' fantasies became more and more vivid with each passing night. He especially remembered this one time when he dreamed of taking Ronnie on the backseat of his car. He couldn't even look at his precious baby for over two days, not until the dream began to be replaced by other more daring fantasies.

For the time being he still managed to keep his urges under control but it was only a matter of time before he'd lose his cool and it will be all Ronnie's fucking fault!

* * *

'Wait here. I'll be right back.' Ronnie glanced up at Filkins like an abandoned puppy. He would have normally smirked at the other's insecurity but he was in no mood for smiling. 'I'm going to take a piss! Happy now?'

'Sorry.' Ronnie wasn't sure what he was apologising for but lately Filkins' temper had been even more fiery than usual, and that was saying something. The older man rolled his eyes and Ronnie was sure he did wrong, again.

'For fuck's sake.' But Filkins left it at that and stormed away, leaving Ronnie not only confused but hurt as well. It seemed no matter how hard he strived to please him he only made things worse and Filkins' harsh treatment was starting to take its toll even on him...Frankly it was only his insane love which kept his loyalty strong. And it was insane because, what normal person with their mind in the right place would still go through all this heartache with nothing but false hope pushing them?

'What the hell am I doing?' Ronnie brought his knees up to his chest, resting his feet against the edge of the bench, and crossed his arms over the legs. He buried his head into his arms, happy to shut out the outside world for at least a few minutes while he desperately attempted to answer his own question.

'I was wondering the same thing. What _are_ you doing, sitting here all by yourself?' Ronnie glanced up, a little surprised to have a companion. He recognised the older student but only from passing. All he knew was that the guy was the same age as Filkins.

'None of your business.' Ronnie shot the guy a glare but he hardly seemed discouraged. In fact he seemed even more driven, judging by the widening grin. Ronnie's instincts went immediately on the alert and he hugged his knees closer to his chest. He wasn't sure why but something about the way the stranger looked at him made him desperately wish for a thick coat to hide under.

'Now, now, is that any way to talk to someone?' The guy's hair was a striking blonde but his roots were black and it was spiked in a rather fetching fashion. It suited his pale skin and his light blue eyes. Numerous piercings framed both his ears and two studs pinched his left eyebrow. Some sort of design wound around both his arms from his wrists upwards, vanishing under the sleeves of his black t-shirt. All in all he was quite the handsome man, a dangerous and exciting sort of dangerous, but that only worried Ronnie more.

'Yeah, if that someone if sticking their nose where it doesn't belong.' A soft chuckle showed the stranger wasn't bothered at all by his hostility. He even took a seat beside Ronnie, without asking of it was free or not. Ronnie was sited at one of the dozen benches around the campus for those days when it was just too hot to stay inside. Fortunately, or in this case unfortunately, he was the only one around. Him and whatever his name was...

'Alex. Call me Alex.' Ronnie was ready to reply with the witty remark that the only thing he'd call him was an ambulance but his words got caught in his throat when he felt Alex's hand on his lower leg. It moved up and down, reaching the knee only to descent back to the ankle and Ronnie frowned. The hairs at the back of his neck began to rise.

'What are you doing? Stop it.' But Alex's hand got more daring, running along Ronnie's thigh. 'I'm serious, keep your hands to yourself if you don't want to lose them.' Ronnie's hand shot out, his fist perfectly aimed for the other's face. He realized too late that he fell into Alex's trap. Only when the older student easily grasped his wrist and pulled him down, making him lose his balance, did he realize his perilous situation. Ronnie tried to fight Alex off but it was too late. Both his writs were firmly pressed into the hard wood of the table and the blonde slipped in between his momentarily parted legs, rendering his kicks useless.

'The more you struggle the more I'll enjoy this.' All his phony friendliness dissolved like hot wax under the blazing sun and Alex licked his lips, hungrily drinking in Ronnie's helpless position. The younger man's heart drummed like a hammer but it was nothing like when he was around Filkins. This pounding was painful and terrifying and he had only one three-letter word on his mind: RUN.

'Why are you doing this?' Alex locked eyes with Ronnie's pleading ones and paused as if contemplating the answer.

'Because you invited me to. I have to admit, I never would have thought you had such nice assets to display. Not until you began to show them. Don't look at me and deny you liked being in the centre of attention.' Ronnie shook his head. 'Don't lie. You enjoyed being a thief of hearts.' No...The only heart Ronnie wanted was shut away from him. Alex saw the way his face contorted with obvious pain and his grin became malicious. 'Oh. Did I strike a chord?'

'Go fuck yourself.' Ronnie hissed the word out with enough hate to curdle milk.

'The only one getting fucked here is you.' Before Ronnie understood what was happening, Alex freed his right wrist and grasped the neck of his shirt, pulling viciously and ripping the white cloth apart. Ronnie unconsciously whimpered, finally realizing this was happening and he was powerless to stop it. Before he could take advantage of his freed hand Alex's fingers clasped it once more and squeezed hard enough for the younger boy to wince.

He twisted his head away when Alex leaned in to capture his lips fighting down the revulsion of feeling the hot breath across his skin. He prayed this would be quick and...he prayed Filkins wouldn't find him like this, in this compromising position. But an even greater part of him went against his prayer and held onto the foolish hope of rescue by that same man whom he prayed to avoid. His conflicting states of mind made him want to tear his own hair out, if only he had the use of his hands.

And suddenly he did. Ronnie's eyes were tightly shut, trying one last tactic and retreated into the childish delusion of hoping that if he didn't see it it wasn't there. When he dared open them, gingerly and fearfully, he stumbled upon a scene straight out of a fantasy. A few feet away Filkins was throwing Alex to the ground and what issued was the mother of all beatings. Alex was stronger than Ronnie, that had been obvious, but against Filkins...He was a dead man.

The younger bully's arms hugged his shoulders, realizing his shirt was torn right down the middle and was pretty much useless. Slight trembles continued to shake his frame and, though it was hot enough outside for empty corridors to be considered stifling, a chill settled in his bones. His brain was still trying to understand what had nearly happened and horrible news reports began flashing through his mind about rapes and abused individual. He couldn't believe he had nearly been one of them...It didn't seem possible.

Ronnie's eyes widened when a pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. Before he realized it was Filkins, not Alex, he flinched away, an indescribable fear written across his face. The older man looked him up and down, his nostrils still flared from the intense rage coursing through his veins. With the corner of his eye, Ronnie spied droplets of blood splattered across the clenched fists and a rush of satisfaction flared within him. Served that fake blonde creep right.

'Come on.' Filkins reached for Ronnie's arm again and this time the other didn't shy away. The curious thing was the hold was almost...gentle? Filkins began leading Ronnie away and the later obediently followed, his eyes lowered to the ground and his steps heavy. Was Filkins angry with him? Was he going to beat him up too? A violent shudder rippled through him and Filkins stopped in his tracks, turning to face Ronnie. Here it was, the beating. Ronnie didn't dare lift up his eyes for fear he would piss the other off even more.

He steeled himself, as best he could under the circumstances, for a hit but it never came. His wide eyes shot up when he felt warmth embrace his upper frame. Filkins draped his jacked, which he had wrapped around his waist, around Ronnie's bewildered shoulder and pointedly ignored the look of incredulity directed his way. Without so much as another word he grabbed Ronnie's thin wrist and began leading him once more, leaving it up to the other to muddle this bizarre show of kindness.

Filkins' car was not parked in the usual spot, simply because the parking lot was out in the open sun and there was nothing worse than being trapped in a tight space feeling like a sardine in a heated can. No, on days like those Filkins liked to park behind the gym where the building's cool umbrage kept his baby nicely refreshing. It was almost a joy slipping inside the colder space, a much gratifying relief from the spearing sun rays outside. However on this occasion it did nothing to dull the flame of his rage.

Ronnie took his cue from Filkins and occupied his usual front passenger seat, scared of breaking the unspoken vow of silence. He knew Filkins was angry, enraged even, and he knew it would take the tiniest of sparks to set him off like a bomb. What he didn't know was why the guy was so furious with him...Why he'd been like this the entire week. He pulled the coat closer around himself, calming down a little when he realized the scent inhaled was Filkins' scent. It was even more intense than being inside the car since the man had literally worn that coat, on several occasions, and it was like a part of him seeped inside the black material. Ronnie couldn't believe where his mind was going...How was it even possible for someone to nearly be raped and to still get aroused not even fifteen minutes after the drama?!

He jumped forwards, the seatbelt biting harshly into his flesh but doing its job none the less, when Filkins' foot kicked the breaks. They were in a deserted factory parking lot, thank god, and there were no other cars to cause an accident. Ronnie glanced in alarm at the older man, fearing something was wrong with him. Filkins' hands gripped the steering wheel like he had every intent to yank it out of the vehicle and his muscles corded like steel across his arms, betraying his tenseness.

'Filkins?...Are you okay?' Ronnie didn't know whether he should get closer or hold his tongue. He was trapped between worry and fear.

'Get out.' Ronnie wasn't sure if he heard the driver correctly and he didn't follow the command immediately which only added fuel to Filkins' already unleashing inferno. The Asian threw his door open and stepped out, without glancing in Ronnie's direction once. He moved to Ronnie's door with purposeful, indignant strides, reaching the other side of the car before the younger bully had a chance to get confused. The way he yanked the door handle had Ronnie wonder if Filkins was aiming to rip his pride and joy apart, piece by piece.

Ronnie had the displeasure of feeling that same socked wrenching might on his own skin when Filkins pulled him out of the car. Maybe he was just going to leave him there and drive off...Ronnie looked around him in alarm and verified what he already knew. They were completely alone. Filkins could kill him and nobody would hear his screams. Seeing how malicious he'd been over the past seven days, Ronnie didn't rule it out.

'Terry, what are you going to do?...' He really wished he would sound a little braver.

'Did he hurt you?' What? Ronnie hadn't expected that...Who had hurt him? His procrastination only intensified Filkins' frustration further and he grabbed Ronnie's wrist, bringing it up to his face to show the already darkening bruise. 'That son of a bitch! Did he hurt you anywhere else?' Oh...Alex. Ronnie shook his head meekly, confusion over Filkins' caring completely replacing the fear for his health.

Filkins visibly relaxed a little, though his dark eyes still promised a storm. 'What about his advances? Did he touch you anywhere?' Ronnie fully grasped Filkins' meaning this time and he shook his head once more. Another shiver broke loose at the memory of Alex's hands on his thighs and his lips across his. The kiss had been short, having managed to twist his head away in time, but the repulsion of it was much more lasting. Filkins studied Ronnie's expression and easily caught the whiff of a lie. 'Tell me the truth Ronnie.' His tone softened and the younger man blinked in disbelief. The grasp on his wrist also relented its shackle like clasp but didn't release him and Ronnie didn't pull free.

'A kiss...Nothing more. Before you came back.' The grip tightened slightly and Ronnie regretted opening his mouth. Without any warning Filkins let him go and turned his back to him, walking a few steps, trying to reign in his nerves.

'Son of a bitch!' The older man's sudden exclamation made Ronnie flinch. He wasn't afraid though, not for himself, not anymore. He had a fleeting chance to glance into the dark depths but in that moment he realized Filkins' anger was not _at_ him...It was _for_ him...

'Terry? Are you...Are you jealous?' The word was out of his mouth before he could catch it and Filkins' halt in mid step had Ronnie cursing his own blabber mouth. Couldn't he just wait until Filkins' ran out of steam?! Sometimes he really wished he could yank out his own tongue...It seemed to bring him more trouble than good. The young adult turned to fix Ronnie with a smouldering glare, the sort of glare which would have a rabid dog running for the hills, before reclosing the distance between them. Ronnie wondered if Filkins was going to charge him and really beat him up but the other pulled short just within arm reach.

'I told you to change those clothes of yours. You brought this on yourself for not listening. What the fuck were you trying to prove anyway? That I would lose it if someone put their filthy hands on you? Well congratulations, you did it.' Ronnie wasn't even bothered about the harsh tone or the thinly veiled insults...Filkins kept ranting on, calling him a few nasty names and saying how he'd been dumber than a rock but all Ronnie could think was, _He does care. He really is jealous..._

'Wait...' Filkins paused in his rant. 'Does this mean you like me too?'

'Are you listening to a word I'm saying?' Ronnie continued to stare up at him, like a child who stumbled across Santa Clause on Christmas Eve and was trying to convince themselves it was really real even if the evidence was right in front of their eyes. Filkins sighed and rubbed soothing circles across his temple. 'Yes, all right! Yes.' Ronnie's mouth dropped open but no words came out. But wait, there was more... 'And I don't like others looking at you like you're up for grabs. You're mine got that?' Was Filkins really possessive?! Of him?! Ronnie needed a moment to process all this brand new information. He had the nearly overwhelming urge to pinch himself. Surely this was just another one of his messed up dreams...

'You...You like me too?' Filkins rolled his eyes. Of all the dumb idiots in the world why did have to fall for this one? Well it was obvious none of his words were registering with Ronnie's muddled brain so he decided to let his actions do the talking. Filkins reached forth and grasped Ronnie's hips, pulling him up close and swallowed the other's gasp when he pressed their lips together. Ronnie's eyes opened impossibly wide and Filkins was afraid they would pop right out of their sockets...

'Happy now?' Damn it felt good to get that off his chest. He practically felt all his pent up irritation melt away with the confession and it was all Ronnie's fault... 'One more thing.' Ronnie was trying to focus, he really was, but all he could see was Filkins' lips moving. Had those lips really just been pressed against his? The moment he answered one question and even crazier one took its place... 'You're my pet right?' Ronnie nodded, a little more vigorously than he wanted and Filkins couldn't help a smirk. 'Tomorrow you're going to change back to your old wardrobe since I don't like anyone else checking out that tight ass of yours.' A deep blush crept up Ronnie's neck, mostly at the idea of Filkins checking out his ass. He offered a silent thank you to whoever had the genius insight to create tight jeans. 'So you'll only wear those clothes for me when we're alone, understand?' Another nod of Ronnie's head. His eyes were still locked to Filkins' lips like a dog seeing a bone. He saw them stretch in that Cheshire Cat grin he loved so much but which almost always spelled trouble. 'Good boy.'

When Filkins recaptured Ronnie's eager lips a second time, he turned up the heat. He literally stole the younger boy's breath away and plunged his tongue inside the open mouth with gusto. Ronnie was completely overpowered and he didn't even pretend to put up a fight. His arms wound around the other's neck, holding him close like his life depended on it. Filkins' own hands moved up from the hips, across the exposed chest, touching all the right spots. He felt the plains of muscles, the abdominal ones followed by the pectorals, rubbing his thump over a dusky nipple and electing a satisfying moan.

He began leading the other backwards, towards the hood of the car, and Ronnie was too absorbed into the pleasure brought on by the wicked tongue and daring fingers to notice. When he felt the metal frame press against the back of his thighs he cracked open his eyes but by that time it was far too late to run...Not that he had any such desire. Filkins grinned knowingly, already picturing what he was going to do once he had Ronnie panting and wanting below him. That's right, he planned to make him beg for it.

He pushed the jacket down Ronnie's arms, his lips already latched to the exposed throat, and threw it across the silver surface of the car. He didn't want Ronnie to get a nasty burn...especially since that would undoubtedly halt their fun. The tattered shirt also slid down the arms. Filkins' lips descended to the collarbone, running his tongue along it all the way to the shoulder in a languid stroke. He could feel Ronnie's fingers tangling into his hair and his blunt nails scraping against his scalp. It drove him to bite the creamy skin and the younger boy's gasp was like music to his ears.

He ran his tongue over the injury, feeling the dents of his teeth into the flesh, and added a few other marks along the way. One on his shoulder, one above the centre of his collar bone and one on the smooth surface just below the jawline, in a place that couldn't be hidden. He paid extra attention to that one, making it a perfect mark, the red blending nicely with the sun kissed background.

Content with his imprint, Filkins reunited his lips with Ronnie's, relishing the other's pathetic attempt at an opposition. Relishing the chance to dominate. His hands stepped down the ladder of ribs to squeeze the ass which had been goading him all week. Ronnie's knee automatically shot up to wrap around Filkins' waist and his hips bucked, creating heavenly friction between their tightly pressed members.

Filkins hissed, his fingers tightening around their prize, and lifted Ronnie just enough so he could force him onto the hood. As soon as the support of his legs was no longer needed, Ronnie was free to wrap both of them around Filkins and pull him as close in as possible. From the way the older man's hands tightened around his thighs it was a smart move. Filkins broke away from the kiss, his grin widening when Ronnie unconsciously followed, and clasped the adolescent's shoulders. He pushed Ronnie down, his eyes darkening when he had the youth stretched out across the silver paint, the black material of his jacket fitting the length of his back nicely.

Filkins drank in the sigh hungrily, moving his palm from Ronnie's lips along the arch of his throat and down his heaving chest, feeling the hectic heart drumming wildly below his fingertips. It was exciting knowing he had this sort of effect on another man. This sort of power... Finally he reached the waistband of the jeans which started all his torture. He wanted nothing more than to rip them apart like paper but haste makes waste. He planned to enjoy this.

Maddeningly slowly he moved his pals along the inside of Ronnie's thighs keeping just out of reach of that one area which craved immediate attention and circled it so he could reach the zipper. He watched Ronnie's growing frustration with open amusement as he played around with the silver button, tracing the circular metal with his thump, before he pushed it through its designated hole. He also toyed with the zip, pulling it down idly as if bored or distracted. The wait was excruciating and Ronnie whined his protest, his eyes pleading silently for Filkins to hurry the hell up. Sure Filkins had waited the whole week to get Ronnie in that position but Ronnie's been waiting for far longer. And he wasn't about to let pride get in the way, not now.

'Terry please...' The older student's eyes glazed over, hearing his name called from those sinfully seductive lips...Just like in his dreams.

He forgot his need to tease for the time being and he grasped the hem of the trousers to yank them down the ardent legs, pulling the tight briefs down as well. At long last he had the fully exposed treasure before his eyes. He heard Ronnie calling for him and he realized he'd been staring. He flashed the younger man a crescent moon grin, the pearly white of his teeth the exact opposite of his pitch black eyes.

Filkins leaned over to bring their tongue together for another quick skirmish, effectively distracting Ronnie from what his hand was doing. But when his fingers easily enclosed the pulsing length Ronnie's attention refocused. Filkins was curious to see how much the younger bully could take, what his limit was, and he began working his magic, stroke by stroke. Ronnie's spine arched, his head thrown back as the pleasure washed over him. To say this was a dream literally come true was an understatement...He lost count of how many times he pictured Filkins' hand on his junk while masturbating. Imagining the dangerous fingers touching him, caressing him, punishing him...And now they were.

Filkins was carefully noting Ronnie's increasingly ecstatic reactions, recognising the signs of an approaching orgasm, and as soon as he was certain the other was ready to come undone he thrust a saliva coated finger inside the virgin entrance. The intrusion was so sudden Ronnie didn't know how to react and he choked between a gasp and a yell of surprise, his focus faltering and his gathered pleasure trailing away like water in the palm of his hands. Filkins began moving the digit inside the tunnel of muscle, easing the process by slowly tracing Ronnie's length with his thumb. He was careful not to let the member soften but not to bring it to full hardness either.

Ronnie couldn't imagine a more horrible torture. Having tasted the forbidden fruit only for it to be taken away just before he could fully sink his teeth into it. Then again, he was fully aware of Filkins' sadistic nature... He tried to concentrate on what the older man was doing, letting the alien sensation of the fingers, because by now there were two, capture his concentration. He twisted his neck violently when the index digit hooked and pushed against his wall of muscle, pressing some sort of hidden switch and igniting a fire inside him he didn't even know was there.

Filkins smirked at his success. Well that had been unexpectedly easy... He continued to hit that spot while his other hand retook its fast pace of before, the two moving in union. Ronnie could feel it again, the bubble filling, filling, filling and about ready to burst. He could taste the sweet fruit again and Filkins knew it, planned it in fact. As soon as Ronnie was certain he would lose himself, this time for sure, Filkins' pace slowed and his thrusting fingers purposefully missed the magic spot. The younger man was so frustrated tears began to spill from the corners of his eyes. His hips bucked angrily, but if Filkins wanted him to suffer then suffer he did.

'You look good like this. Maybe I should just end it here.' Filkins sadistic smirk stretched further when Ronnie shot him a look of alarm, panic widening his eyes and setting his heart in a wild rampage.

'Please...Terry please don't stop here.' Filkins let the plea sink, his own member jumping to attention. He couldn't get enough of seeing Ronnie so wanton and needy because of him. It was the most powerful aphrodisiac.

'How badly do you want it?' To show what _it_ was, Filkins took a step back and began to unbutton his own jeans. He loved the way Ronnie's eyes stared hungrily at his fingers and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip when he had his erection in hand.

Ronnie's eyes darted to Filkins' daring ones and he knew there was no point in waiting for a miracle...He had to take action. Filkins watched with curiosity as Ronnie sat up, his skin glistening with the fresh perspiration in the open daylight, and slid down the hood. He wondered if Ronnie was going to actually call the whole thing off and, though he would never admit it, he suffered a moment of panic. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He was going to have Ronnie even if he had to resort to tactics employed by a sleazebag such as Alex...Nobody and nothing could stop the unleashing storm inside him.

However he had nothing to fear and he realized that when Ronnie turned his back to him. Filkins raised an eyebrow and his smile froze when the younger bully bent over the metal surface, his palms pressed into the material of the jacket, and his legs parted in an explicit invitation. Filkins felt his stomach do a flip and knots of desire roped across his entire nervous system. Ronnie turned his head to the side slightly, just so Filkins could see his sensuous half-lidded eyes and his beckoning lips.

'Take me hard.' A feral sound left Filkins' mouth, the words resonating with his primal side. All his fantasies flashed through his mind's eye and he realized how pathetic they were compared to the real deal. How false his figments of imagination sounded compared to Ronnie's hypnotic moans, his raspy gasps, his amorous yells.

With Ronnie's words still echoing inside his skull, Filkins grasped the angular hips and began pushing inside the constricting tunnel, his breath coming out as a slow hiss when he felt the fiery heat bathe his member. Ronnie's fingers fisted the material under them, digging into it with zeal. Half way in and Filkins felt like he was losing his sanity. His patience snapped when the other let loose a slutty moan and he drove the rest of his length all the way in, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with Ronnie's choked yell and his own approving grunt.

Filkins thrust in like an animal, rocking the entire car with the power of his movements, but who could blame him? He was driven into a manic frenzy by Ronnie's increasingly loud profanities and sex related noises. He grabbed his thigh and lifted it, forcing Ronnie's legs even further apart and his knee over the hood in a beautiful show of elasticity. Filkins could feel his bubble about to burst and his pace became a berserk punishment on Ronnie's virgin muscles, though the pain only seemed to spice up the pleasure like the missing ingredient to an already delicious dish.

The older man's fingers tensed and his vice like hold had Ronnie hissing. He could feel each one of the five digits biting into his flesh but the bruises were soon washed away by the ramming burn. Ronnie felt the increased urgency in Filkins already feral movements and he knew the other was seconds away from completion. He met an extra vicious roll of Filkins' hips with a powerful buck of his own hips and the fervent moan attacking his auditory senses replaced the blood in his veins with lava. His eyes widened when he felt moisture filling his entrance and seconds later felt Filkins heavy breathing dancing across his arched spine.

His orgasm hit him like a meteorite and he forgot which way was up and which way was down. Lightning seemed to electrify his nerves, magma coursed through his veins, a flood of pleasure drowned him and a torrential gale swept away whatever remained of his reason. He wasn't even sure if he remembered his own name...

Filkins' lips kissed the skin in front of them, his tongue running along the ridges of Ronnie's curled spine. He knew the only thing holding Ronnie on the hood of the car was his own pinning weight and he waited patiently for the other to descent down to boring, plain, old earth. His heart did a happy little summersault when he let himself drown in the heat emanating from the body slumped below him. He left one last mark on the nape of Ronnie's neck, feeling stray shuddered reverberate through his tongue and the chaotic pulse rushing through the quickly cooling skin.

Filkins knew his heart was stolen and it was all Ronnie's fault...

* * *

**So, like I said...HAPPY ENDING! But I can only wonder what happened along the way, bearing in mind a few weeks later Ronnie rats Filkins out to the cops (at the end of the movie...XD) **

**Well either way, I hope you liked it and if u can, please leave a review! I'll appreciate it greatly and love u forever! X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
